Silent Hill 4: Julia und die Stadt Silent Hill
by Heather-93
Summary: Julia hat seit sie 5 Jahre alt war, eine Narbe auf ihrer rechten Hand. Sie fragt sich woher sie diese wohl hat. Und dann passiert etwas, das ihr Leben für immer verändert... und das sie nicht mehr vergessen wird.


Silent Hill 4

Disclaimer: Silent Hill und die dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören nicht mir.

Einleitung

Julia ist 15 Jahre alt und Wohnt mit ihrer Mutter in Los Angeles in der nähe von Silent Hill. Es war ein normaler Abend als sie zu Bett gehen wollte fragte sie sich wie jeden Abend warum sie eigentlich diese Narbe auf dem Handrücken ihrer rechten Hand habe?! Diese hat sie schon als sie 6 Jahre war. Und sie war sehr gut in Sport. Sie hatte Blonde schulterlange Haare und Graue Augen.

Geschichte

,, Mami? Weißt du woher ich diese Narbe habe? Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern!", fragte sie ihre Mutter Jade. ,, Nein, antwortete ihre Mutter",, weiß ich nicht." Ihre Mutter ging nun zu Bett während Julia immer noch weiter darüber nachdachte. Sie konnte sich nur noch an einen schrecklichen großen Mann oder so was erinnern. ,, Jetzt ist es mir eingefallen! Es war eines dieser Monster aus dem Spiel Silent Hill dieser Red Pyramid! Ich sagte damals zu meiner Mami das es diese Teile wirklich gibt und sie haben mich danach in eine Anstalt geschickt aber ich habe ihn gesehen und man sagte auch dass die Stadt Silent Hill verflucht sei! Also hatte ich recht Ha!", sagte sie. Nun ging Julia auch zu Bett. Doch um 2.45 Uhr wurde sie von einem stechendem schmerz wach der durch ihren Handrücken auf der rechten Hand zog. Sie schrie kurz auf und rieb sich die Hand. Julia schaltete das Licht im Zimmer an und sah sich um. Sie dacht die hatte was gesehen und gehört. Doch als sie sah dass nichts war legte sie sich wieder hin. Am nächsten Morgen fand sie ein Zettel auf ihrem Nachttisch. Sie las ihn.

Ich werde dich noch bekommen

Und das weißt du,

erinnere dich an mich und an dein wahres ich

ich werde kommen und du wirst es merken wen ich in der nähe

bin!

Ich warte

Ich warte

Und ich komme!

Nun sagte sie:,, Na Toll, was ist das den für ein Spinner!?!" Julia zog sich einen schwarzen Rock und ein Rotes Top an. Dabei passende schwarze Stiefel. Sie ging runter in die Küche.

Als sie gegessen hatte verschwand sie sofort wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Ihre Muter sagte:,, Ich mache mir langsam sorgen um sie. Sie hatte mich gestern gefragt warum sie diese Narbe habe obwohl ich es selber nicht weiß und heute Nacht hatte sie geschrieen!" Julia saß am PC und versuchte etwas über die Stadt Silent Hill heraus zu bekommen. Sie fand einen Artikel wo stand das die Stadt unter der Erde brennen solle, ein,, Kohlebrannt" so zu sagen. Deswegen sei die Stadt gesperrt worden sein. Man habe es nicht geschafft diese Stadt zu retten. Man habe versucht es zu löschen aber ohne Glück. Ohne dass Julia es gemerkt hat ist wieder Abend geworden. Sie ging sofort ins Bett damit sie ihren Nächtlichen Angreifer sehen konnte wen er kommt. Ihre Mutter war mit ihrer Freundin raus gegangen um sich in wenig zu Betrinken. Als Julia um 2.45 Uhr wach wurde tat ihre Narbe Höllisch weh! Sie blieb trotzdem still liegen. Da! Beweckte sich etwas, dachte sie wären sie da lag und wartete. Nach etwa 1 stunde warten tat sich was an ihrer Zimmer Tür! Sie blieb dennoch stiel liegen um nicht erwischt zu werden. Ihre Narbe brannte immer noch wie die Hölle! Aber die Angst hatte sich gelegt weil es nur ihre Muter war die gute Nacht sagen wollte. Als ihre Mutter rüber in ihrem bett verschwunden war wurde es ruhig, zu ruhig dachte Julia. Sie war gerade wieder am einschlafen da rüttelte es an ihrer Tür. Und sie wusste das es nicht ihre Mutter war den diese hörte sie noch drüben schnarchen! Sie entschloss sich doch ein wenig die Augen zu zukneifen weil sie ein wenig Angst hatte. In diesem Zettel stand dass sie diesen Angreifer schon mal kennen gelernt habe. Als er eintrat sah sie nur eine schwarze Gestalt. Sie hatte etwas Spitzes auf dem Kopf und zog etwas Langes hinter sich her. Es machte den Eindruck als Ziehe er ein Schwert hinter sich her. Er sah zu ihr herüber und sie merkte seine blicke in ihren Augen. Ihre Hand brannte nun Höllischer den je. Nach einer weile kam er auf sie zu! Sie zuckte leise zusammen als sein Schwert über ihren Paket Boden schleifte. Er legte einen weiteren Zettel auf ihren Tisch und ging nun wieder zur Tür blieb davor aber stehen! Er schaute sie noch mal an und sagte:,, Ja du bist es, du bist Julia die die mich besiegen könnte und deswegen muss ich dich früh genug beseitigen bevor es so weit kommt!" Er verschwand. Julia stand nun mit offenem Mund auf und sagte:,, Woher kennst der Typ meinen Namen! Und wofür sollte ich ihn Töten?!?" Als sie sah das er wider kam machte sie schnell das Licht aus und legte sich wieder hin. Er kam herein gestürzt und sagte:,, Ich habe Licht angehen sehen. Ist sie etwa schon wach?! Nein ich habe mich wohl versehen." Ein heller Blitz erhellte das Zimmer und Julia sah das es der red Pyramid aus ihren Erinnerungen war. Er verschwand. Diesmal richtig. Julia schrak hoch und sagte voller Angst:,, Oh mein Gott! Ich hatte mit allem recht diese Teile gibt es wirklich und dieses mal muss ich nicht in eine Anstalt ich habe ihn gesehen!" Sie nahm den Zettel und Las ihn wieder.

Ich wusste dass du diesen hier auch lesen würdest

Ich warte immer noch und werde auch bekommen was ich will

Ich warte in S.H. auf dich damit ich dich dort Töten kann

Hier ist es zu auffällig!

Julia fragte sich warum um Himmels willen will der mich Töten! Sie stieg aus dem Bett nahm sich ihr Taschen Messer und ging runter in die Küche. Sie trank ein Glas Wasser und schlich zurück. Dabei war sie so leise das ihre Mutter nichts mitbekam. Julia hatte Angst. Sie wollte nicht sterben und was hatte sie ihm getan das er sie töten will. Sie hatte keine Antworten auf die vielen fragen die sie sich jetzt stellte. Sie wusste nur dass sie nach Silent Hill musste obwohl sie sich dagegen werte. Irgendwas musste ja sein und sie wolle es ihm sagen und fragen warum er dies mache. Sie wolle sich entschuldigen wen sie damals etwas getan habe und wolle um ihr Leben betteln das sie es behalten darf. Schon am nächsten Morgen packte sie Messer eine Trinkflasche, ein Sandwich, eine Taschenlampe und die Pistole von ihrem Vater ein mit Patronen natürlich aber nur heimlich. Ihre Mutter durfte davon nichts wissen deswegen sagte sie sie ginge mit Freunden zum Picknick. Ihre Mutter sagte natürlich sie dürfe gehen. Julia schnappte sich ihr Fahrrad und fuhr in Richtung Silent Hill. Unterwegs traf sie ihre Freundin Mailin die fragte ,, wohin sie wolle." Julia antwortete:,, Ich gehe weit, weit weg und komme vielleicht nie wieder sag das meiner Mami und unserer anderen Freundin. OK? Bye!" Sie fuhr so schnell sie nur konnte. Sie fuhr die kleine verregnete Landstraße entlang und kam nach etwa 1 stunde fahrt an. Sie war durchnässt vom Regen und ihr war kalt doch sie wollte das klar stellen. Sie ging nun langsam in das innere der Stadt. Es war jetzt schon traurig und verlassen. Die Stadt war von Nebel umgeben der Nebel drang in diese Stadt ein und es sah aus als gebe es keinen Ausweg. Doch trotzdem ging sie mutig weiter. Sie zog ihr Messer aus der Tasche und dachte,, Du schaffst das Juli!" Als sie eine weile der Straße gefolgt war fand sie einen weiteren Zettel. Der enthielt:

Folge nur den hinweisen zu mir Julia.

Es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr kleine.

Hahaha

Komm zu mir

Folge den Roten Zetteln am Boden!

Sie fand nun auch Rote Zettel und folgte diesen schön zum Ende der Straße. Aber am Ende der Straße war niemand. Sie blieb stehen. Doch plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich eine kalte Stimme sagen:,, Ah Julia da bist du ja. Ich habe gewartet und gewartet. Und das nur darauf das du kommst!" Julia fragte nun:,, Was wollen sie den von mir? Was habe ich ihnen getan?" Ihre Narbe tat wieder Höllisch weh sie schrie auf! Er hinter ihr lacht,, Na kennst du den schmerz den nicht? Den hattest du jede Nacht als ich gekommen bin! Aber nun gehe ich den du sollst erst mal gegen meine Handlanger und so kämpfen. Ich und Alessa kommen später! Hahaha!" sagte diese kalte Stimme. Julia begriff es nicht doch als sie sich umdrehte war er oder besser gesagt es verschwunden. Sie zog nun die Pistole nicht das Messer den etwas Kleines mit sehr langer Zunge kam auf sie zu gelaufen, zwar mit langsamen schritten aber es kam! Sie sagte:,, Nun bin ich diejenige die in einem Silent Hill Abenteuer steckt und keine Actionfigur. Es ist alles real!" Julia ging auf den Blutsaugendenhund mit langer Zunge zu und schoss dabei. Nach etwa 3 oder 4 Schüssen war er tot. ,, Was zum Teufel war das für ein Teil?!?", sagte sie. Julia ging nun sehr langsam und wachsam die Straße wieder entlang zurück zum Anfang. Sie stieg auf ihr Fahrrad und fuhr schnell zurück nach Hause. Als sie Zuhause ankam, kam ihre Mutter raus gerannt! Jade rief schon von weiten weg:,, Wo warst du und wieso vielleicht nie wieder kommen?!" Julia antwortete nicht sondern ging hoch in ihr Zimmer. Ihre Mutter hatte gerade die Polizei geholt als sie wieder herunter kam. Die Polizei fragte Julia:,, Juli was ist los deine Mutter sagte uns du hast vorletzte Nacht geschrieen und seiest heute Morgen einfach verschwunden?!" Julia gab den Polizisten die Zettel die sie immer bekommen hatte. Die Polizei sagte nun:,, Wir werden diesen Täter kriegen das versichere ich dir Julia!" Doch Julia antwortete stur:,, Ihr könnt ihn nicht bekommen weil er nicht in dieser Stadt ist! Er wohnt in Silent Hill und wen ich euch sagen würde wer er ist würdet ihr mir nicht glauben den ich weiß es!" Die Polizei schaute Julia nur fragend an uns fragte dann auch:,, Wer ist es den und warum wohnt er in Silent Hill?" Julia sagte nichts sondern nickte nur. ,, Ihr könnt ihn nicht bekommen nur ich kann es und jetzt lasst mich bitte in ruhe!", sagte sie mit etwas Zorn in der Stimme. Die Polizisten fragten Jade weiter über ihre Tochter aus. Julia lief in ihr Zimmer zurück. Schmiss sich aufs Bett und dachte nach über die Stadt Silent Hill und warum sie die Auserwählte war. Es war Abend geworden wie üblich ging sie zu Bett. Ab Abend kam aber ihre Mutter noch mal zu ihr und fragte:,, Schatz was ist los mit dir du benimmst dich anders als sonst!" Julia antwortete:,, Deswegen habt ihr mich damals in diese Anstalt geschickt aber ich wusste immer das es diese Teile aus Silent Hill wirklich gibt und ich kann es beweisen wen ich nicht mehr zurück komme. Der Red Pyramid schreibt die Briefe und legt sie hier hin. Und diese Narbe habe ich von ihm damals. Ich merke wen er sich näher dann brennt meine Narbe wie die Hölle. Und ich bin die Auserwählte. Ich muss diese Monster bekämpfen und besiegen!" Ihre Mutter schaute sie nur an. ,, Julia ich glaube du spielst zu oft dieses Spiel. Diese Monster gibt es nicht und jetzt schlaf!", sagte ihre Mutter dann. Julia legte sich nun sehr beleidigt ins Bett. Sie schwor sich ihrer Mutter es zu zeigen dass diese Teile existierten. Und allen anderen auch! Heute Nacht schlief sie sehr unruhig. Ihre Hand brannte wieder wie die Hölle und sie schwitzte. Sie versuchte zu schlafen aber eine stimme in ihr sagte sie müsse wach bleiben. Dann auf einmal hörte sie eine kalte stimme sagen:,, Warum bist du geflohen? Warum kämpfst du nicht gegen mich damit ich dich zerreisen kann? Warum wehrst du dich dagegen? Ich komme trotzdem!" Nach ein paar Sekunden war sie wieder verschwunden! Sie stand am nächsten Morgen sehr früh auf. Ihre Mutter hatte wieder die Polizei gerufen damit die aus Julia aufpasse. Aber sie ging ohne ein Worte zu sagen an ihnen vorbei. Ihre Mutter und die Bullen sprachen sie zwar an aber Julia ignorierte sie. Die Bullen folgten ihr und fragten sie was sie habe. Doch Julia ging weiter. Sie stieg mit ihren alten Sachen im Rucksack aufs Fahrrad und fuhr wieder in Richtung Silent Hill! Die Bullen folgten ihr mit dem Auto. Als sie alle ankamen stiegen sie aus um Julia aufzuhalten doch ohne erfolg sie ging weiter und sagte:,, Ihr glaubt mir nicht? Dann rette ich die Welt eben alleine bye bye!" Die Polizisten sahen zu wie sie ging. Der eine folgte ihr wären der andere warten sollte. Als der Polizist Julia erreichte war sie mit einem Blutsaugendemhund am kämpfen. Er rieb sich die Augen und ging zu ihr. Sie hatte den Hund mit der langen Zunge schon getötet. Sie sagte zu dem kommenden Polizisten:,, Seht ihr das ist eines der Monster aus dem Spiel Silent Hill und ich hatte recht!" Der Polizist sagte nun:,, Der Hund mit der langen Zunge da? Du hast einen armen Hund getötet Julia das geht nicht!" Er schaute sie böse an! Julia schrie ihn an:,, DAS SIND KEINE HUNDE ES SIND MONSTER KAPIERT DAS DOCH MAL!" Sie lief wütend davon! Der Polizist sah ihr nach und schaute dann noch mal zu dem Hunde runter er sagte nun:,, Das arme Tier!" Er ging zurück zu seinem Partner. ,, Julia hat gerade einen Hund erschossen!", sagte er zu ihm. Der andere am Auto sagte:,, Was das müssen wir ihrer Mutter sagen!" Dann der andere wieder:,, Sie hält diese Hunde und so für Monster aus dem Spiel Silent Hill!" Sie fuhren. Julia lief weinend die Straße entlang. Nach einer weile setzte sie sich zu Boden. ,, Warum glauben die mir den nicht? Es sind diese Monster ein normaler Hund hätte niemals so eine lange Zunge verdammt!", sagte sie mit verweinter Stimme. Julia stand wieder auf und ging zum Einkaufszentrum. Dort fand sie eine Karte für die U-Bahn. Sie blieb aber noch ein wenig in dem Einkaufszentrum weil sie dachte sie könne etwas nützlichen finden. Sie fand eine Maschinenpistole. Mit dieser war sie nun auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn. Als sie ankam müsste sie mit einer sehr langen Rolltreppe dort hinunter. Sie versuchte den Boden zu sehen doch sie konnte es nicht es war zu tief und zu dunkel. Nach etwa 20 Minuten fahrt war sie unten. Dort unten fand sie ein Rohr. Sie nahm es in die Hand und packte die Pistole und so in ihren Rucksack. Kaum war sie ein paar schritte gegangen kam ein Affenänliches Monster auf sie zu! Sie schlug kräftig auf das Teil ein bis es starb. Sie musste einen sehr langen Gang entlang gehen. Im Gang waren 2 Türen Damen- und Herren Toilette. Sie betrat erst die Damen Toilette. Dort fand sie ein wenig Munition für ihre normale Pistole. Und ein weiterer Haariger Affe wartete dort auf sie. Wieder haute sie kräftig mit dem Rohr darauf rum bis es starb. Als es tot war hörte sie eine Radiostatik. Sie hob das Radio auf das gerade vor ihre Füße gefallen war! Die Statik hörte nicht auf. Sie drehte sich um und sagte:,, Das hat die Statik verursacht!" Ein großer Wurm war vor ihr aufgetaucht! Er buddelte sich durch die Wand im Herren Klo und kam auf sie zu! Aber kurz vor ihr drehte er ab als hätte er sie nicht gesehen. Er bohrte sich nun durch die Wand links neben ihr. Nach einer weile war er dadurch verschwunden. Julia schaute einmal hinter ihm ins Loch her. Sie fiel vor schreck zu Boden den nun kamen 3 von diesen Affenteilen auf sie zu. Julia entschied sich aus diesem Klo zu flüchten! Draußen auf dem langen Gang gab es Terror! 2 Blutsaugendehunde hatten einen 3 von ihnen getötet und fraßen sich nun satt. Julia schlich sich an ihnen vorbei und sagte nun:,, Man! Hier unten wimmelt es ja nur so von Monstern verdammt!" Julia ging den Gang immer weiter entlang und immer begegnete sie Monstern die entweder nur fressen oder sie Angriffen. Nach ein paar Minuten als sie den Gang bis zum ende gelaufen war kam sie an einer sehr großen Tür raus. Natürlich ging sie hindurch. Julia hörte ein sehr seltsames Geräusch. Es hörte sich an als würde etwas sehr großes etwas hinter sich her ziehen. Als wen Metal über den Boden gezogen werden würde. Sie schaute nach hinten zur Seite und einfach überall hin. Der Türknauf hinter ihr bewegte sich. Sie erschrak und lief zu einem Automaten. Julia versteckte sich dahinter und wartete. Der Red Pyramid kam herein. Er sagte:,, Ich habe sie doch eben noch gehört wo ist sie hin? Julia! Wo bist du?!?" Doch Julia rührte sich nicht. Dem Red Pyramid stand der Zorn im Gesicht geschrieben. Er schaute sich abermals um und suchte nach ihr. Als er in die Richtung verschwand aus der er gekommen war kam sie hervor.

Sie schaute noch einmal mit Angst im Blick sich um und ging nun ganz leise zu den Kassen die danach zu den U-Bahn Gleisen führten. Doch kaum war sie durch eine Kasse gegangen kam das schleif Geräusch wieder näher. Er kam zurück! Sie versteckte sich nun hinter einem der Kassenhäuschen. Doch dieses Mal ging er genau an ihr vorbei zu den U-Bahnen runter. Sie sagte leise:,, Verdammt! Da wollte ich runter du Depp!" Sie folgte ihm leise um zu sehen was er da unten wollte. Mitten auf einer der Treppen hörte sie jemanden schreien:,, Nein Hilfe lass mich! Bitte ich habe nichts getan Bitte!" Julia rannte nun die Treppe hinunter zu dem Gleis ,, Heisel Street". Dort sah sie wie der Red Pyramid ein kleines Mädchen im Würgegriff in die Luft hielt! Sie schrie sofort:,, Nein! Lass das kleine Mädchen in ruhe du Idiot!" Sofort drehte sich der red Pyramid um! Er sagte:,, Warum den? Ich wollte dem Kind nichts tun. Noch nicht den jetzt bist du erst dran!" Er lies das Kind fallen. ,, Lauf kleine, Lauf weg!", rief Julia dem Kind zu. Das Kind lief sofort weg als sie zu ende geredet hatte. Sie nahm das Rohr und hob es hoch als wolle sie sofort zu schlagen. Der Red Pyramid sagte nun lachend:,, Willst du mir wirklich was antun?!? Willst du deinen Vater wirklich Töten?"

Julia schaute ihn an nahm das Rohr runter und sagte:,, Du bist nicht mein Vater. Mein Vater ist damals gestorben!" ,, Ja das dachten alle das ich Tod sei, aber ich bin es nicht ich bin hier her gekommen nach Silent Hill und bin dann so geworden wie ich jetzt bin", sagte er. Julia fragte:,, Aber warum willst du mich dann Töten wen du mein Vater seien solltest?"

,, Weil ich böse bin. Die Welt hat mir schlimmes angetan und du sollst büssen!", sagte er.

Julia sah ihn traurig an und lief die Treppen wieder hoch. Sie rief dabei:,, So ist aber das Leben nicht. Der Vater tötet nicht seine Tochter. Und ich will nicht sterben." Sie rannte aus der U-Bahn raus auf die Straße. Der Red Pyramid folgte ihr und wollte gerade zu schlagen als er sah das sie weinend zu Boden gefallen war. Er nahm das 1 Meter lange Schwert zurück. Dann hörten beide eine stimme sagen:,, Was machst du den da?!? Du sollst sie doch töten und nicht in mitleid versinken!" Er antwortete:,, Ja Miss Alessa!" Julia weinte immer noch und sagte nichts. Sie sah ihren Vater nicht an sondern blieb mit dem Gesicht zur Straße hin liegen. Er sagte:,, Dieses mal lasse ich dich in ruhe aber das nächste mal nicht merk dir das!" Er verschwand weil eine Sirene Alarm schlug. Julia kannte diese aus dem Silent Hill Film und den Spielen. Sie stand auf und lief zurück zu ihrem Fahrrad.

Nun fuhr sie so schnell es geht nach Hause. Zuhause wartete ihre Mutter auf sie. Jade sagte:,, Du hast einen armen Hund erschossen? Julia was ist den nur los mit dir. Wenn dein Vater dich jetzt nur sehen könnte!" Julia sagte nichts sondern dachte ,, wenn die wüsste was mit Dad ist". Sie ging sofort zu Bett. Aber mit der Zimmer Tür abgeschlossen. Ihre Mutter ging ohne,, Nacht" zu sagen auch ins Bett. Heute Nacht schlief sie überhaupt nicht.

Sie dacht nur an das geschehene von gestern und an ihren ,, Vater". Es ratterte wieder an ihrer Tür und ein kleiner Zettel kam durch den Türspalt geflogen. Sie sprang auf und sagte:,, Warte ich will ihn lesen und die Tür auf machen."

Liebe Julia

Es tut mir leid dass ich dein Vater bin

Aber das mit dem Krieg und so bleibt

Denn ich muss dich Töten auch wenn ich es nicht will

Meisterin Alessa will es

Sie sagte mir du könntest später

Uns im Wege sein wenn wir die Weltherrschaft

An uns reißen wollen also werde ich dich jetzt erledigen

1 2 3

Ich komme!

Kaum hatte sie die Zahlen gelesen sprang die Tür auf! Der Red Pyramid kam rein mit dem 1 Meter langem Schwert. Ihre Mutter kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und schrie als sie ihn sah. Er drehte sich um und stach ihr durch den Brustkorb! Julia schrie,, Mami!! Nein warum tötest du meine Mutter wenn du sie damals geliebt hast?" ,, Weil sie mich verraten könnte!", sagte er. ,, Nein das bekommst du wieder", schrie sie ihn an. Es beeindruckte ihn nicht und wollte auch ihr durch den Brustkorb stechen. Doch da sie immer eine 1 in Sport hatte sprang sie beiseite. Sie rannte auf ihr Fenster zu und sprang hinaus aufs Dach und von da aus in den Garten. Er folgte ihr. Sie lief durch den Garten auf die Straße, wo ihr Fahrrad noch stand. Sie sprang auf und fuhr hastig zur Polizei. Die ganzen Polizisten fragte sie was sie habe. Sie erzählte ihnen die Ereignisse und alle lachten bis der Pyramid wirklich herein kam. Der eine Polizist der ihr nach Silent Hill gefolgt war sagte zu ihr sie habe immer recht gehabet und es tue ihm leid. Sie zogen wie in Panik ihre Waffen und schossen gemeinsam auf das Teil. Darauf hin verschwand der Red Pyramid. Julia erzählte ihnen alle was sie gestern gesehen und gehört habe und alle waren sehr verwundert und besorgt. Sie sagten Julia solle erst mal bei ihnen bleiben während ihre Mutter ins Krankenhaus gefahren würde. Julia erzählte von dem Plan des Pyramids und Alessa und auch das sie die Auserwählte ist und diese aufhalten müsse. Die Polizisten gaben ihr das Recht es zu tun und sagten sie solle sich erstmal hinlegen und Morgen damit anfangen. Sie befolgte alles und legte sich schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen stand sie sehr, sehr früh auf und packte Pistole, Maschinenpistole, Messer, Taschenlampe, Flammenwerfer ( den sie von den Polizisten bekommen hat ) und eine Flasche mit Heiligem Wasser ein. Nun machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Silent Hill. Das sie die Auserwählte war hatte sich in der ganzen Stadt verbreitet und die Leute die sie traf sagten immer,, Viel glück und pass auf dich auf. Wir zählen auf dich und wir beten für dich Julia!" Sie ging die Landstraße nach Silent Hill entlang es wurde nebelig und kalt. Als sie schließlich ankam stieg sie die Treppen zur U-Bahn hinunter. Die Stufen waren feucht und rutschig durch die Feuchtigkeit des Nebels. Unten angekommen wurde die Luft stickig und es roch nach Schwefel. Im schummerigen Licht konnte sie einen alten U-Bahn Waggon zu ihrer Rechten erkennen die Türen waren beide geöffnet. Auf dem Bahnsteig standen riesige Behälter mit Wasser aus denen ein unangenehmer Geruch zu Julia herüber getragen wurde. Sie entschloss sich etwas näher an die Behälter zu treten um nachzusehen ob noch etwas anderes außer Wasser darin schwamm. Bei näherer Betrachtung glaubte sie Gehirne und andere Eingeweide zu sehen. Sie erschrak etwas aber angesichts ihrer Lage dachte sie sich auch nichts weiter dabei. Julia zog eine angeekelte Miene und ging eine weitere Treppe zum Bahngleis,, Hasel Street" hinunter. Als sie auf halber Treppe war vernahm sie einen Schatten unten am Absatz der Treppe. Sie glitt die Treppe etwas langsamer hinab und zog ihre Taschenlampe hervor. Julia leuchtete in die Dunkelheit des Bahnsteigs hinab und erkannte plötzlich im Scheinwerferlicht einen Blutsaugendenhund. Sie überlegte kurz welche Waffe wohl am besten geeignet wäre um das Monster aus diesem Albtraum hinzurichten. Gekoppelt an ein bisschen Unterhaltungseffekt entschied sie sich das Ding mit dem Flammenwerfer zu grillen. Es wird zwar ein bisschen nach Hund am Stil riechen aber dafür wird es unter Quallen dahinfackeln dachte sie sich und musste schmunzeln! Voller Eifer schmiss sie das gigantische Feuereisen an und schwenkte es in die Richtung des Hundes. Sie schrie ihm entgegen: "Komm her du Möchtegern Schoßhündchen einer Höllenbraut mit Bartwuchs. Du Hosenschnüffler gehst jetzt nach Hause!" Sie entzündete erst den Schwanz des Hundes, der wie eine Wunderkerze zu Silvester brannte. Auf eine komische Art sah es sehr amüsant aus. Das Feuer verteilte sich nun über den ganzen Hund bis dieser komplett als Fackel dastand und gar nicht recht wusste was ihm geschah bis er tot und kross durch gebraten auf den Rücken fiel. Julia musste feststellen dass gebratener Hund gar nicht so schlecht roch und dass die Chinesen vielleicht doch nicht so falsch mit ihrer Delikatesse lagen. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, sie packte den Flammenwerfer beiseite und machte sich weiter auf den Weg das Böse zu vernichten. Ganz unten am Bahngleis war eine kleine Blutspur zu sehen. Sie führte in einen Zug der dort im Dunkeln verborgen war. Julia entschied sich dieser Spur zu folgen. Im Zug fand sie einen Toten Mann. Er trug einen Zettel in der Hand wo drauf stand:

Toter 1611

Julia wusste nicht was diese Zahl zu bedeuten hatte aber sie wusste es war nichts Gutes. Bei dem Mann lag auch noch eine Kurbel die für irgendetwas bestimmt war. Doch als Julia wieder aus dem Zug heraus gehen wollte schlugen plötzlich die Türen zu! Julia schrie vor entsetzen,, Was zum Teufel ist ihr los!?!" Der Zug begann zu rollen. Er fuhr aus dem Bahnhof. Aber wie wenn er keinen Anfang hatte? Sie beschloss sich nach vorne zu kämpfen.

Als Julia durch die erste Tür in den anderen Waggong ging, hörte sie ein Geräusch das sie nicht kannte. Es war als würde jemand etwas auffressen. Sie schaltete wieder ihre Taschenlampe an und sah ein sehr großes Monster das einen Menschen auffraß. Das Monster hatte einen sehr kleinen Kopf war aber sehr groß ungefähr 2,5 Meter hoch und hatte dicke Arme mit 2 Meter langen Stacheln darin. Sie überlegte nun wieder welche Waffe am besten wäre aber dieses mal musste sie es schnell tun den das Monster kam schon auf sie zu! Sie nahm einfach die Waffe die sie am schnellsten holen konnte und es war der Flammenwerfer. Sie schwang ihn an und zielte damit auf den Kopf des Monsters. Dieser begann an zu brennen wie eine Kerze. Das Monster lief im kreis und brüllte vor schmerzen. Nach etwa 2 Minuten brannte der ganze Körper. Es roch nun nach angebrannter Milch. Julia schaute sich mit ihrer Jacke vor der Nase den Mann an. Er hatte die Zahl,, 1612" in die Brust geritzt bekommen. Julia wusste nun dass irgendjemand viele Menschen getötet hat und noch mehr töten will. Sie ging in den nächsten Waggong. Jetzt hielt der Zug plötzlich an. Julia fiel zu Boden weil sie sich nirgends festgehalten hatte als der Zug bremste. Sie stand auf und ging durch die Tür die sich nun geöffnet hatte. Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte einen merkwürdigen Kreis an der Wand. Nachdem sie sich diesen angesehen hatte drehte sie sich um und sah dass der Boden mit Blut bedeckt war. Julia konnte den richtigen Boden nicht sehen wegen des Blutes. ,, Man da hatte aber jemand die ,, Tage" besonders heftig!", sagte sie mit Humor. Sie blickte vom Boden hoch und sah das eine Gestalt durch eine Tür ging die vor ihr lag. Es war die einzige Tür also ging Julia leise hinterher. Jetzt war sie in einen gang gekommen wo es von der Decke tropfte. Julia sagte:,, Ich glaube ich bin unter dem ,, Toluca Lake"." Sie folgte ganz langsam den endlos wirkenden Gang. Dieser Gang wollte nicht aufhören. Julia hörte andauernd das schleif Geräusch hinter sich. Sie bekam es so mit der Angst zu tun das sie doch los rennen musste. Nach einer weile kam sie auch am Ende an. Am Ende des Ganges war eine Blutbeschmierte Tür. Julia hatte keine Wahl sie musste hindurch gehen. Hinter dieser Tür befand sich ein sehr kleiner Raum wo Schranke standen in denen etwas zu rappeln schien. Julia ging auf einen zu und öffnete ihn. In diesem Schrank war ein schleimiges Monster das Säure spuckte. Julia zog wieder den Flammenwerfer und zielte auf das Wesen. Es verbrannte ziemlich schnell da der Schleim das Feuer sehr schnell weiter trug. Als es Tod war entschloss sich Julia keinen Schrank mehr zu öffnen und ging weiter in die große Tür mit dem gleichen rotem Kreis darauf wie draußen auf dem Bahngleis. In diesem Raum fand sie ein Schild das auf dem Boden lag.

Bergman Street

Daraufhin wusste sie dass sie nun in einer anderen U-Bahn in Silent Hill angekommen war. Aber warum hat sie der Zug hierher gebracht? War hier etwas Wichtiges oder sollte es hier zu Ende gehen? Julia fand außerdem noch einen Föhn. Diesen nahm sie auch noch mit. Sie betrat eine weitere Tür. In diesem Raum war ein Wasserkanal. Es führte nur eine Blutbeschmierte Brücke darüber. Julia dachte nach und fragte sich was wohl darin Hausen mag weil auf der Brücke so viel Blut war. Sie nahm den Föhn steckte ihn in die Steckdose und schaltete ihn an. Dann warf sie ihn ins Wasser. Es zischte. Ein großer Tentakelarm kam zum Vorschein. Aber es war Tod. Julia ging nun sehr vorsichtig über die Brücke. Am Ende ging sie durch eine Blutige Tür. Dahinter ging es runter in die Kanalisation. Von dort aus in das verfallene Haus ,, Haunted Hill". Im Treppenhaus waren einige Stockwerke geschlossen weil dort die Decke herunter gekommen war oder der Boden eingebrochen war.

Also musste Julia nach ganz oben in. Ganz oben war der Boden eingestürzt und vor dem Loch lag eine Matratze. Julia ging zu dem Loch und schaute hinunter, könnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Also schuppste sie die Matratze in das Loch und sprang hinter her. Sie landete auf der Matratze und wischte sich den Staub von ihrem Rock. Sie entdeckte ein Loch in der Wand genau vor ihr. Sie trat dadurch und kam auf ein Gerüst. Genau neben ihr flog ein fliegendes Spinnenmonster vorbei. Julia erschrak und viel vom Gerüst hielt sich aber noch am Rand fest. Sie zog sich hoch machte einen Handstand und ein Rad rückwärts. Nun stand sie wieder auf dem Gerüst. Sie ging es entlang und kam an eine Ecke wo es nicht mehr weiter ging. Sie schaute sich um und sah ein anderes haus genau rechts neben ihr. Dort war ein Fenster. Sie machte einen Hechtsprung durch die Scheibe und war nun im anderen Gebäude. Sie war in einem Büro wo ein Braunes Sofa, ein Schreibtisch mit Papierkram und ein Kühlschrank standen. Sie öffnete diesen und fand etwas Ekliges darin. In diesem Kühlschrank lagen Körperteile von Menschen. Sie sagte:,, Na ja wer es mag." Sie verließ diesen Raum durch eine Tür neben dem Sofa. Als sie in einem Flur ankam wo Kisten und al so ein zeug rum stand höre sie etwas. Sie drehte sich um und wurde zu Boden geschlagen. Es war der Red Pyramid. Er sagte:,, Du hast nicht gehört und bist zurück gekommen dafür musst du sterben!" Er holte mit seinem Schwert aus doch Julia machte eine rolle rückwärts und stand wieder auf den Beinen. Doch eine Frau sagte zu ihm:,, Du darfst sie nicht Töten! Sie wird uns bei der Welt helfen und zwar wird sie einen Gott gebären!" Der Red Pyramid sagte:,, Ok ich lasse sie Dahlia sag es Alessa was du für ein plan hast." Dahlia sagte:,, Schummie enden natian enden hommunia enden!" In demselben Moment viel Julia zu Boden und sah sich ihre Hände an. Sie wurden rot. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde rot. Dahlia sagte:,, Du wirst uns einen Gott gebären. Viele haben es versucht den Gott los zu werden aber sind gescheitert." Dahlia verschwand mit dem Red Pyramid. Julia stand auf und sagte:,, Was um Himmels willen ist das für ne verrückte Tussi?" Sie ging den Flur entlang. In diesem standen nur Kisten herum. Sie kam an eine weitere Tür und betrat den dahinter liegenden Raum. In diesem Raum war ein Aufzug mit dem man nur nach unten in den ersten stock fahren konnte. Julia ging zu diesem Aufzug wurde davor jedoch von einem weitern Blutsaugendemhund angegriffen. Julia rannte aber in den Aufzug und fuhr nach unten. Dort konnte sie sich entscheiden ob sie nach links oder rechts ging. Sie schaute nach links wo der Hauptausgang des Hauses war der aber von einem großen Pflanzenmonster bewacht würde das dort wuchs und sich nicht bewegen konnte und rechts waren weitere Türen. Vor dem Monster lag ein Buch. Das hob sie auf und las es. Darin stand:

Vor langer zeit gab es ein Monster vor einer Stadt

Das niemanden rein oder raus lies. Dieses

Monster war ein Pflanzenmonster das an einer

Stelle wuchs.

Julia dachte schon das dass hier das Monster aus dem Buch sei. Nun ging sie nach rechts und um die linke Ecke wo nur eine Tür lag. Vor der Tür jedoch war eine sehr große Blutlache und rechts fand sie Blutflecken auf dem Boden. Sie ging in den Rechten Gang und durch die linke Tür. Sie befand sich in einer Kneipe. Dort stand ein Kühlschrank mit einer eingepackten Leber darin. Diese nahm sie mit. Auf der Theke lag ein weiteres Buch wo drin stand:

Wenn man Leber mit Heilungsspray vermischt und es dann

Anzündet mit Streichhölzern entsteht Sauerstoff.

Dieses kann Pflanzen Töten.

Julia trug so ein Heilungsspray bei sich. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch Feuer. Sie ging aus der Bar und betrat das Zimmer gegenüber. Dort standen ein Tisch und Stühle. Auf dem Tisch standen ein Aschenbecher und 2 Packungen mit Streichhölzern. Julia nahm eines davon mit. Doch als sie wieder in den Gang mit der Pflanze ging erschrak sie. Den dort vor der Pflanze stand der Red Pyramid. Julia ging in die Bar zurück. Dort sagte so eine art Computer:,, Ich bestätige Eindringling!" Plötzlich kam eine art Laser auf Julia zu. Sie sprang zur Seite und lief aus der Bar. Doch sie lief genau in die Arme des Red Pyramid! Sie sagte:,, Nein bitte lass mich!" Er jedoch hielt sie weiter fest. Sie wollte sich los reisen schaffte es jedoch nicht. Er sagte:,, Oh liebe kleine Julia. Ich sagte doch du sollst nicht hierher zurückkommen has es aber getan jetzt gibt es ärger!" Julia riss sich los und lief zur Pflanze. Sie schüttete alles zusammen und entzündete es in eile. Die Pflanze verschwand durch ein Loch im Boden. Julia konnte unmöglich so weit zur Tür nach draußen springen und der Red Pyramid kam auf sie zu. Also entschied sie sich durch das Loch zu springen.

Unten war ein Gang der wie es aussah nach draußen führte. Also war die Pflanze verschwunden. Julia ging dem Gang entlang und kam nach einer weile an einer Höhle an einem sehr schönem Platzt angekommen. An diesem Platz lief ein Bach entlang. Schmetterlinge flogen umher und die Bäume werfen ihren Schatten zu Boden. Julia wurde jedoch von dem Red Pyramid gestört der ihr gefolgt war. Sie lief an den Bäumen vorbei in ein Haus das dort am Rande eines Waldes stand. In diesem haus jedoch war nur ein einziges Zimmer. In diesem war nichts außer einem großen Loch in der Wand. Da Julia keine Zeit hatte entschied sie sich durch das loch zu kriechen. Plötzlich kam sie in einer anderen Wohnung an. Das Loch endete in einem Badezimmer. Sie verließ dieses schnell und sah dass in der Küche sofort das Wohnzimmer mit von der Partie war. Die Haustür war mit ketten und Schlössern verriegelt. Es gab also keinen Ausweg außer wieder durch das Loch doch da wartete der Red Pyramid ihr Vater auf sie. Sie fand auf dem Küchentisch eine Münze, die sie natürlich mitnahm. Julia war sich nicht sicher ging aber dann doch zum Loch zurück und kroch durch. Als sie wieder in der Stadt Silent Hill ankam, fiel sie auf die knie und hielt sich den Bauch. Gott wuchs! Der Red Pyramid der in einer Dunklen Ecke stand lachte. ,, Wer ist da .. mmh?", fragte sie. Der Red Pyramid sagte:,, Ich bin es, ich habe auf dich gewartet. Na wächst Gott?!" Julia stand auf. Der Red Pyramid sah sie nur fragen an.

Julia bekam so eine Wut, das sie direkt auf den Red Pyramid zu lief! Sie sprang hoch und trat ihm gegen die Brust. Dieser fiel zurück. ,, VERDAMMT! LASS MICH EINFACH MAL IN RUHE! DU NERVST MICH TOTAL UND DIESER GOTT AUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie sie ihn an. Der Red Pyramid stand wieder auf und ging auf sie zu. Julia blieb stehen. ,, Ich lasse dich nur für jetzt alleine meine Tochter!", sagte er. Als er verschwunden war, trat sie gegen die Wand der sie dadurch ein Loch verpasste. Sie fiel zu Boden und weinte vor Wut. Sie wollte am liebsten sterben! Warum musste ihr das passieren? Was hatte sie getan das alle etwas von ihr wollten? Hasste das Leben sie so sehr das sie bestraft werden musste? Alles im Leben ging schief. Alles veränderte sich zum Schlechten hin.


End file.
